Ranma & Friends
by blindmanx
Summary: A story about Ranma and Garfield and how they meet.


Ranma & Friends

By blindmanx

Disclaimer: Oh yea, I need to put down one for this bit of fiction. Alright here goes, there once was a man from Nantucket, who had a large hole in his bucket, until it rained one fine day, he had no papers to say so the disclaimer he used to seal the bucket.

I think I should try that again, there once was a lady from china, who found herself facing a tiger…. Uh, never mind, I don't own Ranma or Garfield wish to heck I did, please don't sue me.

Chapter one:

A funny thing happened in the pit one night

'What happened? What the hell happened?' Were the only thoughts that flashed through Genma's shocked mind.

He'd followed the books instructions to the letter, well not the exact letter but he kept the heart of it in his mind as he trained his son.

And it was working too.

Right up until he dropped in that big orange cat into the pit.

Genma had found the cat when he picked up his lunch, from some one's house, from their kitchen, while no one was home... but that big orange cat.

Genma went over what happened again and again in his mind and as the gears in his mind started to turn.

He put the cat into the pit.

His son begged to get out.

He ignored his son's pleas.

He closed the pit.

The snarls of the starved cats grew louder and louder.

He ate the Lasagna.

It was great Lasagna.

The noise in the pit stopped.

In fact it went deathly quiet.

He went over to the pit to check.

And then...

And then...

Then there was orange fur and his son.

They clawed and scratched.

Genma screamed and relieved himself.

Then the other cats got out of the pit.

Like if they were organized.

And with out a sound all the cats, his son included and the orange one surrounded him.

And the horror.

The HORROR.

He woke up a few hours later with the police standing over him reading his borrowed from a locked vault in the dead of night, Neko ken manual.

The police didn't smile.

But they did find some salt.

And now a few hours after that Genma found himself in jail, in traction.

"It was the cat that damned cat." Genma finally said more to himself that the three other men sharing the jail cell with him.

"Don't worry Ranma I'll get you away from that dangerous animal."

The other three men sharing the cell moved further away from the bandaged covered mad man screaming about, orange cats, samurai swords and contracts.

"And this is Lasagna. It's more important than pizza and almost as good as cheese cake but you'll learn." Garfield said to the young human looking cat sitting next to him.

John Arbuckle looked at his cat and the young boy with him now under his care. He hadn't realized Garfield was missing until he got back from the comic expo he was invited to as a guest artist. He liked the people and the country but he didn't think that Japan was ready for Garfield so he left his cat home in the house he was renting from a friend.

Next thing he knew the cops showed up and took him to a station.

And gave him his cat.

And his cat's new kitten.

A human boy who acted like Garfield.

John Arbuckle looked at his cat and the young boy sitting next to the cat.

Odie walked into the room and looked at the pair.

He turned his head to the side for a moment and then looked at John.

John looked back.

Odie wagged his tail.

John sighed.

"I'll have to make more Lasagna." John said sadly walking out of the room trying to work out where his life went wrong.

"Great idea, but don't forget to make something for every one else. I got a growing kitten here to look after." Garfield said as he walked over to the fridge looking for a snack to hold him over till John finished making the new meal.

To be continued...

Up next: I don't know I'm thinking this is a good one shot but maybe something will hit me.

Hey put down that brick.

Writer's note: They said it couldn't be done. They said I was crazy to even think about doing it. They said that if you wear while after Labor Day you would be out of fashion. I proved them wrong. I proved them all wrong.

You can wear while after Labor Day. People look at you funny but other than that it works.

And now that I got this idea out of my head I can go back to sleep.


End file.
